


The L word

by Lyzzardbrain



Series: Thasweek [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Thasmin Week 2019 (Doctor Who), thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyzzardbrain/pseuds/Lyzzardbrain
Summary: The Doctor blurts out something important





	The L word

**Author's Note:**

> Toothrotting fluff

The doors to the Tardis slammed shut as Yaz and the Doctor hit all the switches and buttons and spinners in a choreographed pattern. 

“We need to close the anomaly, a burst of Pythagorean radiation should do the trick, but what intensity” the Doctor asked.”

Yaz replied “isn’t that the sum of the square of the two remaining sides?”

“Oh Yaz! I love you. You’re brilliant!!”

“Yeah, well you think you’re hot when you’re clever. Let’s get out of here before it blows. “

*******later that night. **********

“Doctor, did you mean what you said earlier?”

The Doctor knew this was coming, but wanted to deflect, afraid she’d gone too far, farther and faster than she ever had before. 

“About Graham and ice cream? I never kid about butter pecan”.

“It’s just us here Doctor, you and me, our room. Our bed. I moved in with you on the second date and this Tardis is our uHaul. We are a lesbian stereotype.”

“I know Yaz. It sort of slipped out and I didn’t mean . . .”  
“What. Didn’t. You . Mean.” There was a joking rhythm, but Yaz’ eyes were burning. 

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. I’m scared.”

“So am I. I’ve never felt like this before. I feel like I would go anywhere and do anything for you. But I don’t know who I am to you.”

“I’ve never been me before, but I have been in . . . Felt this way before. I’m scared, of hurting you, of being hurt.”

“Doctor, my belo . . Heart. I’m scared that I feel too much. But damnit all.

Sitting on their bed in their matching Costco sleep shorts and shirts, Yaz took both of the Doctor’s hands in hers. She held the Doctor’s eyes in love and in hope. “joy of my heart. My Doctor. I love you. Where you go I will go.”

Blinking back tears the Doctor replied “hope of my soul, my Yaz, I love you. When I am with you I am whole. “

Their lips met tenderly, then hungrily, Costco pj’s soon forgotten.


End file.
